kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Donetski-Mocowian War of Subjugation
Premise: The conflict began after High Merchant Dianna sent several assassins after the leaders of Donetski. However every attempt was foiled and Murzak , Maltheus, King Ricard FitzDavenport, Dherron Vox, and their followers managed to track their would-be killers back to the city of Mocow. After some scrounging around they manged to discover that they were hired by the High Merchant. They attempted to flee the city back to Davensport to marshal their forces to extract justice, but where ambushed a few hours out of the city limits but a group of assassins. Though outnumbered, they managed to kill all their attackers. However Murzaks follower Sunizara was killed in the combat and Murzak vowed vengeance against Dianna. Preparations: Comparatively, Donetski although bigger land wise is much smaller population wise. Knowing they could not defeat Mocow with their own forces, the leaders of Donetski attempted to appeal to their allies to send aid. Murzak wrote to his friend Lord Malchurias of Reld asking for a loan to hire some mercenaries, but Malchurias declined. King Ricard FitzDavenport sailed to the Dragonmount to make an appeal to Erz to send soldiers to help them in their war. Sensing that his motives were to bring justice to a killer, she sent 50 of the Knights of Erzoth back with him to assist in the war. Then late in December, an army appeared outside the gates of Davensport. They flew the banners of Reld and were led by Lord Mercherias of Reld. In exchange for a promise to assist Reld when Reld next asks, Mercherias brought 240 badly needed soldiers to Donetski's cause. The preparations were completed when they hired the mercenary group known as the Golden Company to assist their army. First Battle: The Battle of Crawfords Pass was Donetskis first battle as a country. They managed to win after sustaining heavy casualties to the Gold Company and the Reld Infantry. However they managed to defeat the main host of the Mocowan army, capture Captain Davos, and it also left them free to march upon Mocow itself. Siege of Mocow: The Siege of Mocow was short and devastating. King Ricard himself led the charge that took the city. Dherron Vox and Murzak Gar stormed the palace and slew both High Merchant Daria and Grand Consular Barry. Lord of Trade Dennis Goldbar was nowhere to be found. Raid of Gobilngton and Davensport: Unbeknownst to the leaders of Donetski, a portion of the Mocowan army was sent around their army to attack and raid their cities. They quickly overwhelmed the guards of the cities and looted and burned as much as they could before fleeing. Battle of the Varian Plains: After returning from Mocow, Murzak and Malchurias led their remaining troops to defeat the last Mocowan Army at the Varian Plains. After a quick fight Donetski proved victorious while only receiving minor casualties. Outcome: Donetski won a decisive victory against Mocow and ended up making the city its vassal, as the entire leadership was either dead or MIA. They appointed Captain Davos(Now Viceroy Davos) to rule the city in their place. The Goblins within Donetski are upset at the lack of protection they were promised despite haivng sent troops to support the war effort. Category:War Category:Browse